Dead space: extinction
by NightmarishElement
Summary: Will one person be able to save earth from the necromorphs and find love along the way first story ever flames will be used for cooking hot dogs


Extinction

I ran across the surface of mars necromorphs were chasing me and they were gaining on me my plasma repeater only had two bullets in it I was wearing a spec ops suit it will hold hopefully I heard the screams of other occupants and I only had two minutes of O2 left I started to panic I didn't want to die I ran into a armoury I grabbed a hydraulic engine and a plasma cutter and 40 tungsten as i ran past them fuck no repeater ammo I thought I saw one of the security guard's body as soon as I did it jumped up it scratched me I punched it in the face it was dazed I ran but not before feeling a excruciating pain in my left hand I looked at it the blade or whatever it was put a hole straight in it I didn't feel it as the adrenaline was still pumping through me I kept on running until I hit a supply closet I locked the door and put a metal crate in front of it I checked that there was no vents I slid down the wall and the comforting darkness of sleep was creeping to me as I was falling asleep I had one thought I will find out how this happened but what I didn't realize that my hand was fully healed and was that my hydraulic engine was gone.

I woke up hearing more screams I slightly cringed I started to pull my self up as I did I heard a screeching sound I looked around to see were it came from and then I looked at my left hand and seen my hydraulic engine inside my hand I screamed not expecting it to be there I moved the metal crate a lot easier then yesterday must have been the tiredness that caused me to go weak I opened the door to see a suit kiosk a bench two spare parts box and some random box I opened the random box first as I did a little robot ant crawled out I realized it was one of the new scavenger bots I picked it up and it latched onto my shoulder and made itself comfortable I took the spare parts boxes and went over to the bench I looked at what it gave me 25 tungsten two hundred scrap metal and some ration seals I looked what I can create there was an extra slot I poked it the screen appeared my body but more importantly my left hand the was an attachment I could put on so I looked at it acid bath I put that on I noticed that my left hand had a green glow around it.

I was finished with the bench so I went up the suit kiosk I selected the suit menu the was a message a man appeared on the screen "my name is isaac clark and if you're watching this message it means that the necromorph virus has made its way closer to earth I have put this suit in it's a classified suit the best one up to date good luck whoever you are" as the message disappeared a new suit popped up I selected it and got in the suit kiosk I waited until it was finished I saw the doors open and I stepped out I looked in my reflection not half bad I though I looked at my hand and was amazed as the suit bent itself around the blade I checked my module four kinesis shots sixty percent armour rating four and a half minutes of air fifty spaces for random things I started to walk down a hall and I heard another scream it was the same scream I started to run seconds later I was in a full sprint running past dead body I seen a necromorph standing in the hallway I was sprinting down I didn't stop as I was as close as wanted to be I jumped and raised my blade and stabbed it in the chest in mid air it died instantly as I was getting back up I heard another scream this time I did not stop for any thing I just kept on running until I stopped at a door that I was sure the screaming was coming from I tried the handle locked well fuck I thought I took a couple of steps back and charged at the door I dented it I ran at it a couple of more times and at the sixth time it broke I looked around and saw I body shacking it looked like a women I walked up behind her and touched her shoulder she suddenly turned her head at me this was no normal woman she took my arm and tried to rip it off but being infected had its perks I pulled back and punched her in the face she was trying to bite my head off I pushed her away and immediately charged at her and we fell to the floor I started punching it in the face this not a woman so why call it one I thought I kept on punching her until I had enough momentum to bring my fist to her face and I smashed her skull to smithereens I started to pick myself up when I felt a crawling going down my arm it was my ant that feeling is weird but I will have to get use to it the ant was searching the area when it stopped and ate some metal it started to grow I was astonished I didn't know it could do that the ant started to walk back to me it was twice the size of what it was it starts to beep and whirr I felt a twinge in my head I welcomed it hello I am 4nt-796 or ant for short thank you for getting me out of that box your welcome I replied I will help you find resources he started to walk behind me I asked him what he started to do he replied I'm crawling on your back oh by the way I'm a female . oh I replied I started to walk out the door

And end of chapter 1 of dead space extinction try to upload every week

Anybody get the reference of dead space two when isaac slid down the wall


End file.
